


Sectrets

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, non-sense
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil a volte è costretto a fare promesse che poi gli si rivoltano contro.</p><p>[Scritta per la Notte Bianca 8]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sectrets

Phil Coulson è un uomo con dei principi piuttosto saldi, ed è bastato buttarne via più della metà per far contento Clint, non butterà via tutti quelli che sono rimasti, ne ha bisogno in fondo giusto per figura.  
\- Ti ho promesso i segreti dell’universo...ma questo no -  
Ma l’arciere continua a fissarlo, sa che è curioso, ma lui non desisterà.  
\- Perchè, ci sono dei segreti di cui l’universo non è al corrente? -  
Non ha intenzione di capire, per niente. - Ci sono, appunto. E il luogo dove sono i cofanetti in limited edition di MIB di Fury è tra questi, e non inventarti altre metafore, non lo so, e anche se lo sapessi, rischierei la vita nel venirtelo a dire... -  
\- Anche se lo faresti comunque, Phil, quindi toglili dal cassetto e dammeli, perchè non ho intenzione di non fare niente tutta la sera -  
Non gli sa mentire, per niente, e soprattutto, non quando un’organizzazione grande come lo SHIELD è in malattia e loro era gli unici due in buona salute, rinchiusi nell’ufficio di Fury che altro potevano fare.  
Molto altro, gli sussurra una vocina in testa, ma non è l’occasione adatta, quindi si accontenta di cercare di trovare qualcosa di diverso a cui pensare, come per esempio, al motivo per cui deve tenere sempre i popcorn sulle gambe.

**Author's Note:**

> In mia difesa, ero sotto l'effetto della noia. E' colpa sua.


End file.
